


Yachi's Debut

by garden_of_glass



Series: Haikyuu!! Orchestra/Jazz Band AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, orchestra/jazz band AU, there are other subtle pairings haha, this is the longest one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_glass/pseuds/garden_of_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi writes a song for the jazz band! The band, touched and inspired by her song, debuts it at their next concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachi's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the longest one by far! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Based off of the AU by @librebananr (tumblr)  
> Thanks to @chubbychives (tumblr) for pointers

Yachi takes a deep breath. “La la la la la-” she sings, practicing her major scales.

Kiyoko shakes her head slightly, motioning for Yachi to stop. “You need to position your head like this,” she says, adjusting Yachi’s posture, “because otherwise your airflow is restricted and you won’t get the sound you really want.” She plays an F on the piano and motions for Yachi to sing.

Yachi nods and starts again. “La la la la la la la la!”

Smiling, Kiyoko gives Yachi a thumbs-up. “That’s it!” she exclaims lightly.

Yachi sighs with satisfaction and lets go of her posture. “I thought I’d never get it down!” she says, laughing nervously. As her eyes shift around the empty practice room, she reminds herself of the ukulele that she brought with her to the voice lesson. “Ah, um,” she stutters, trying to voice her request, “Would you mind helping me with a song that I’m writing? It’s for Hinata’s and Kageyama’s jazz band and I don’t really know how to read music that well and, well…” Yachi trails off, hoping that Kiyoko would understand her implications.

“Would you like any help?” offers Kiyoko. She chuckles inwardly, knowing that the other girl is trying to enlist her aid.

Yachi instantly perks up. “Yes! Yes, I’d love your help!” she says, bobbing her head in thanks. She shuffles quickly over to her ukulele case, taking out the both ukulele and a piece of paper with a bunch of chords and lyrics written on them. “Here is what I have so far,” she tells Kiyoko while she tunes the ukulele. “It’s not completed yet, but-”

Kiyoko points to the ukulele. “That E a bit flat,” she observes.

Yachi rushes to fix it. “Sorry! Thanks for letting me know,” she says sincerely. “Anyways, it’s just a little thing I came up with last night and I really want it to be played by the whole band so I need to arrange it, but I don’t really know how to do that because I’m not very familiar with the whole music scene-”

Kiyoko laughs quietly, causing Yachi to go red with embarrassment. “No disclaimers,” says Kiyoko gently, patting Yachi on the shoulder.

Yachi nods repeatedly. “Okay, sorry,” she responds. She strums the ukulele. “This seems about right,” she mumbles to herself. “I’ll just… go ahead, then.”

Kiyoko listens in respectful silence as Yachi sings the outline of her song. “It’s good,” she says thoughtfully. “I think your A B A format works well in this setting. The chords are really nice, too. They give the overall piece a feel-good mood. Have you approached anyone in the band yet?” she asks.

Yachi shakes her head. “No, I wanted it to be presentable before I told them anything,” she admits, glancing at the older girl.

“Okay,” answers Kiyoko, “If you want, I can arrange a meeting with Daichi and the others that’ll help you introduce your idea,” she says. “I’m sure they’d be delighted to perform an original piece.”

Yachi practically glows with gratitude. “That would be absolutely amazing!” she cries, elated. She lightly slaps her cheeks with her two hands in an effort to calm down. “Okay,” she says,  
“What do you think I should work on to make the song better?” Yachi picks up a pencil and the piece of paper, listening attentively to anything Kiyoko might want to say.

Kiyoko tilts her head thoughtfully and taps her chin. “Well, you could probably start by writing a version for piano. That way, you can build off of it and include the instruments that you want to have.”

Yachi nods furiously and scribbles down Kiyoko’s suggestions in the margin of her paper. “That’s a really good idea,” she says. “What else?”

\--  
The next day:

During lunch, Kiyoko ducks into Daichi’s classroom and sees him eating with the two other third-years, Asahi and Sugawara. She waves to them and walks over to their table.

The four third-years greet each other warmly.

“So, what brings you here?” says Daichi, after pulling a chair out for Kiyoko to sit.

Kiyoko brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m here to ask you about your jazz band,” she says, getting to the point.

Sugawara’s eyes sparkle with interest. “Oh? What are you asking about?” he asks.

Daichi and Asahi glance at each other and then at the other two. “Is there anything we can help you with?” says Daichi amicably.

Kiyoko smiles. “Do you three know Yachi Hitoka? She’s a first-year tuba player. She’s wants to write an original song for you guys.”

Asahi’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” he says, feeling excited.

Kiyoko nods in affirmation. “Yes, and it’s really good,” she tells them. 

Daichi and Sugawara look at each other and nod. Daichi turns to Kiyoko. “We’d be honored,” he says. “I’ll relay the message to Tanaka and Nishinoya.” He grins, revealing how happy he is that Yachi is writing a song for the band.

Kiyoko stands up from her seat and bows in gratitude. “Thank you,” she says. “Yachi will be so relieved!” She waves goodbye before heading to her next destination.

\--

Hinata and Kageyama walk together from the vending machines during lunch time. Kageyama sips his milk as they head back to their classroom.

“Kageyama, why do you always drink milk?” questions Hinata, genuinely curious.

Kageyama shoots his friend a disparaging look. “I like milk, dumbass,” he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

Hinata jogs ahead and turns around to walk backward in order to face Kageyama. “Yeah, but why do you always get milk? Don’t you like variation? There are plenty of other drinks to choose from,” he says.

Kageyama frowns around the straw in his mouth. “I told you, it’s because I like it,” he answers. “Duh.”

The two musicians enter their classroom and head to their seats. However, before Hinata can sit down, other people in the class start whispering excitedly to each other.

“Oh my gosh, that girl is so pretty!” whispers one student. 

“She must be a third year,” observes another.

Hinata whips his head up. “Oh! Kiyoko-san,” he shouts as he scrambles out of his seat. “What are you doing here? Kageyama, get up and come over!”

Kageyama walks over to Hinata and Kiyoko.

The other students chatter excitedly and throw glances at the trio. Kiyoko begins to look a little embarrassed, so Hinata offers to walk outside into the hallway so they can talk.

Once they are in the hall outside the classroom, Hinata smiles brightly and looks at Kiyoko. “What can we help you with?” he asks. Kageyama nods in agreement.

Kiyoko looks at the pair in the eyes and says, “Do you know Yachi Hitoka?”

Kageyama blinks in recognition of the name. “She plays the tuba in orchestra, right?” he says.

Hinata makes a thumbs-up. “Yep! Yachi-san is tutoring me in music theory!”

Kageyama snorts with barely-concealed laughter at Hinata’s statement.

“Hey! I needed help!” says Hinata defensively.

Kiyoko smiles a little at their banter and nods. “Yes. She’s writing an original piece for the jazz band. Are you interested in helping her arrange a piano part and a percussion part?

Hinata bounces excitedly. “Of course!” he quips, “We’d love to!” He elbows Kageyama in the side. “We’ll help, right?”

Kageyama nods quickly. “Yeah, it’s no problem,” he says.

Kiyoko sighs in relief and gives thanks to the two boys. “Thank you,” she says. “I’ll tell Yachi.” Kiyoko waves and hurries away.

Hinata looks at Kageyama. “What kind of song do you think it is?” he muses. 

Kageyama shrugs and heads back into the classroom. “I don’t know,” he says, “but knowing Yachi, it’ll probably be good.”

\--  
One day later:

After school ends, Yachi runs as fast as she can to the music building. “Ah!” she shrieks, “I’ll be late! I can’t keep them waiting!” She hurries to one of the practice rooms and throws open the door, panting.

Hinata and Kageyama look up from their respective instruments. Hinata twirls a drumstick and Kageyama quickly gets his hands off the piano.

“Hi Yachi!” says Hinata when he sees her standing in the doorway.

Kageyama nods in acknowledgment of Yachi’s presence.

“Hi Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun,” Yachi gets out as she walks over to them, putting her messenger bag in a corner with the other two backpacks. She pulls up a chair and slumps into it. “Thank you for helping me with my song. I’m so sorry I was late,” she says. “I had clean-up duty in my class today.” She pulls out her song and holds it carefully. “Here’s my song. Kiyoko-san helped me write it out. It’s not yet finished yet, but I hope we can work on it together!” She bows rapidly to Hinata and Kageyama. 

Hinata beams and gives Yachi a thumbs-up. “It’s no problem!” he says. “It’s a good thing that we don’t have orchestra today,” he laughs. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to do this!”

Yachi smiles, her countenance a combination of nerves and anticipation. “My thoughts exactly!” she says. She looks at her song, clutching it with both hands.

Kageyama speaks up. “Can I see what you have so far?” he asks. He tries to send a reassuring smile toward Yachi, but all it does is startle her. 

Yachi jumps at the sight Kageyama’s facial expression. “Ah! If-if you want to, you can look at my song,” she says, handing the sheet music to Kageyama. “Only if you want to, though,” she says again, still slightly intimidated by the other boy.

Hinata softly punches Kageyama in the shoulder. “You scared Yachi!” he scolds.

Kageyama suddenly grabs Hinata’s head and squeezes. “I was trying to be nice, dumbass,” he says, irritated. 

Hinata yelps in pain and makes Kageyama let go. “Ow!” he says, rubbing his head and glaring Kageyama.

Yachi giggles, amused by Hinata and Kageyama. She lets the initial surprise at Kageyama’s unnerving smile fade away. 

The two boys simultaneously look at Yachi as she laughs, feeling relieved that she is relaxing.

Hinata grabs a chair and goes to sit by the piano, where Kageyama and Yachi are waiting for him. “What’s the song like, Kageyama?” asks Hinata, brimming with interest.

Kageyama nods approvingly. “It’s really good,” he says. “The melody is really nice and leaves tons of room for improvisation. I like it.”

Hinata cranes his neck over Kageyama’s shoulder to get a good look at the piece. “Kageyama, Yachi, can you guys play it? I’m still not a very good sightreader,” he admits, after staring at the music for a few seconds.

Kageyama nods. “Yachi, can you sing it?” he says, looking at the girl in question.

Yachi gulps and nods her head quickly. “Yes, of course,” she says, “but I’m not very good because I only just started taking lessons with Kiyoko-san-”

Hinata interrupts her. “That’s okay,” he says, “not everyone is super good when they first start out.” He smiles and motions for her and Kageyama to begin.

Kageyama takes a deep breath, places his fingers on the keys of the piano, and starts sightreading Yachi’s song. Yachi sings her lyrics, being sure to lead Kageyama in tempo.

Hinata listens in excited silence as Yachi and Kageyama perform the song together. When they finish, Hinata claps enthusiastically, a wide grin plastered on his face. “That was amazing!” he says, complimenting Yachi.

Yachi breathes a sigh, letting go of her earlier anxiety. “I’m glad you liked it,” she answers. She then turns to Kageyama. “Kageyama, you did a lot of really cool improvisation during the instrumental part,” she says, praising him.

Kageyama shrugs and looks away, embarrassed. “It seemed like a good opportunity,” he says simply.

Hinata drums a beat with his fingers on his knee. “I’m all fired up now!” he says giddily. “I know exactly what the percussion part will be! With some improv, of course,” he adds with a conspiratorial wink. 

Yachi laughs. “I’m glad!” She repeats, happy that Hinata and Kageyama like her song.

Kageyama points to a part of the instrumental melody that Yachi had written. “That could be for brass,” he says. “And this here,” he says as he points to a line in the left hand, “can be made into a really good bass part.”

Yachi nods and writes down Kageyama’s suggestions. “Thank you,” she says, sincerity clear in her voice.

Kageyama shrugs again. “It’s no problem,” he mutters.

Hinata bounds over to his drum kit. “Alright, can we go from the top?” he asks. “I’ve got some really good ideas that I want to try out.”

Kageyama nods and looks over at Yachi. She smiles radiantly, knowing that her song is taking shape.

“Oh! I’ll record this session so we can write down the stuff we worked on on sheet music later,” she says quickly, pulling out her recording device. She turns it on and rests it on a chair.  
“Okay,” says Yachi, giving the signal to start playing.

Kageyama and Hinata nod. Sound fills the practice room as Kageyama’s finger fly across the keyboard and Hinata adds in his rhythmic ideas. I love this, thinks Yachi as she watches the two work together to spin the song into something even more intricate and complex than she’d ever imagined. She closes her eyes, leans back into her chair, and enjoys the music.

\--  
Two days later:

Tanaka and Nishinoya stare at the sheet music that Kiyoko has placed in front of them, mouths agape. 

“Yachi wrote this for us?” asks Tanaka incredulously. “I can’t believe it! Someone wrote a song for our jazz band!” he yells as he dances a jig around the music stand. “Noya, this is amazing!” he says to his friend. There is no reply.

“Noya?” says Tanaka again, this time peering over at his friend, who is standing stock-still in front of the music. Nishinoya’s eyes are wide and he seems to be in a state of shock.

“Oi, earth to Nishinoya,” says Tanaka. He waves his hand in front of Nishinoya’s face.

Tears well up in Nishinoya’s eyes as he finally processes the news. He whoops with joy, jumping up into the air in a display of happiness. “Wow! Someone wrote us a song!” he announces.

Daichi and Asahi walk in. “Yeah, we know,” laughs Daichi. “Isn’t it great?” He puts his hands on his hips. “We have to make this the best we can,” he says seriously. “We won’t let Yachi down.”

Just then, Hinata jogs into the practice room with Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi not far behind. “Have you guys seen the new piece?” says Hinata.

Daichi turns to look at the first-years. He nods, pointing at Tanaka and Nishinoya, who are still celebrating. “Yep,” he says.

Tsukishima sniffs and sets down his bass. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he tells Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima with surprise. “It’s not?” he says, confused.

Tsukishima nods. “After all,” he elaborates, “They deserve it. And Yachi’s a good songwriter.”

Yamaguchi smiles. “Of course, Tsukki,” he answers. He waves to Daichi and the others. “We’re here,” he calls to them.

Asahi smiles and waves back. 

Daichi shoots them a grin. He claps his hands, calling for attention. “Alright, everyone, I know you’re excited about Yachi’s piece for us, so why don’t we all set up and then we can run through the piece.” He goes to his seat and takes his bass out of its case. The others follow his example.

Nishinoya and Tanaka calm down enough to head to their places and take out their instruments. Hinata puts together his drum kit; Kageyama opens the lid of the piano and plays a few chords of the new song. Yamaguchi wipes down his saxophone. Tsukishima pulls up a chair and sits against one of the walls of the practice room, ready to follow along using the music in his hands. Kiyoko walks over from her position by the door to Daichi. 

“I can sing the lyrics,” she says. She looks over at Asahi, who is leaning against the wall opposite Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Asahi quickly motions for Kiyoko to continue. “You know it better than I do,” he says, giving her the okay to be the vocalist for the song. He takes out his copy of the music, looking it over.

“Okay, is everyone ready to start rehearsing?” says Daichi. 

His question is met by a chorus of ‘okay’ and ‘yes’, and in Nishinoya’s case, ‘bring it!’.

Daichi, Kiyoko, and Asahi share smiles. Daichi nods and says, “Okay then! Hinata, can you count us off?”

\--  
One week later, the night of the song debut:

Yachi sits nervously in her seat at the table in the bar. She notices that the tables tonight are filled with patrons, all of them eager to listen to the jazz band.

“Ah, I’m so jittery!” she says. She slaps her cheeks lightly with the palms of her hands. “Breathe, Yachi,” she instructs herself.

Sugawara laughs quietly in his seat beside her. “Are you excited?” he asks her. “This will be your first time hearing it played by a full band, right?”

Yachi nods. “I only heard it as played by Hinata and Kageyama,” she admits. “They only really told me how things were coming together during their rehearsals, but I didn’t ever get much more information than that.” She turns to face Sugawara fully. “I’m so excited!” she says, her expression full of anticipation.

Ennoshita leans over from the other side of the table, where he is seated. “The song is especially well-suited to the band. You did a really good job!” he compliments.

Yachi beams. “Thank you, Ennoshita-san!” she says.

Tsukishima looks sideways at Yachi from his seat at the table. “They’re good,” he states. “You won’t be disappointed.” Tsukishima finishes his sentence and looks away from Yachi, taking an interest in the centerpiece of the table. A single rose sits in a tall ceramic white vase, accompanied by a burning candle.

“Thank you, Tsukishima-kun,” replies Yachi, feeling touched by Tsukishima’s vouch for the band. She notices the bar lights dim. “Oh! It’s about to start!” she exclaims. Everyone at the table turns their attention to the stage, which has become lit by warm spotlights.

Saeko walks out onto the illuminated stage. “Good evening, everyone!” She says into the microphone that she holds. “Tonight, just like every Friday night, our resident jazz band, the Crows, are performing for us tonight! Please enjoy the show!” She steps off the stage, revealing the members of the band with a flourish of her hand. They sit at attention, ready to start the set.

The audience applauds.

Kiyoko walks to the center of the stage, a microphone in her hand. She hands the microphone to Daichi, who has stood up from his stool.

“Tonight,” says Daichi, his voice projected by the microphone, “we have a very special song for you. It was written by one of our very own, Miss Yachi Hitoka.” He smiles warmly at Yachi.

Yachi almost faints at the recognition.

“Shimizu Kiyoko will be singing for us.” Daichi acknowledges Kiyoko, who nods her head. “Everyone, please enjoy ‘Catch Me If You Can’!” Daichi says as he finishes introducing the piece. He hands the microphone back to Kiyoko.

The audience sits in anticipation of the start of the show.

Hinata counts off the beats. One, two, three, four.

Kageyama and Hinata begin the piece, intertwining their parts and playing as if they were of one mind and soul. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya play their saxophone and trumpet respectively,  
contributing more depth to the piece. Daichi adds in his bass part simultaneously, rounding out the music. The entrance of Tanaka on a synthesizer mixes in even more color and interest. Kiyoko sways lightly to the sound of the music. At her cue, she sings,

_“Catch me if you can,_  
My darling you are so charming,  
‘Cause you won’t, ‘cause you won’t, no you can’t  
Catch me if you can,  
But this is all in vain (in vain).  
The wind is blowing with the reason I go with the flow!  
Baby I know that you’ll never make it,  
Catch me if you can!” 

Yachi listens in wonder as her song unfolds in front of her in a completely new way. She places her hand over her mouth, smiling so hard that she tears up. Tsukishima notices her action, a small smile flitting across his face. He turns his attention back to the music, just as Kiyoko begins singing the second verse.

\--

After the piece ends, members of the audience give a standing ovation. Sugawara and Ennoshita congratulate Yachi on such a wonderful song. 

“That was just as amazing as I thought it would be,” chokes out Yachi, overwhelmed by the praise and the lasting feeling of the music. She wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Sugawara laughs and points to the stage. Yachi turns her head and sees that the band is beckoning her up to join them on stage.

“Go up there!” says Sugawara. “You deserve it!”

Stunned, Yachi makes her way to the stage where Kiyoko stands, waiting for her friend.

By the time Yachi reaches Kiyoko, the audience’s applause has doubled. She turns to look out into the bar, taking note of all of the cheering people sitting at tables. Her mother, seated at the table behind Sugawara, applauds proudly.

“That’s my girl,” Yachi’s mother mouths at her daughter. Yachi smiles with joy, relishing the experience as a whole.

“Thank you!” says Yachi into a microphone that Kiyoko has passed to her. “Thank you so much!” She bows deeply to the audience.

Kiyoko steps back and whispers something into Daichi’s ear. He nods and goes to tell the other band members.

Kiyoko reaches for a spare microphone and turns it on. “Yachi,” she says, “would you like to sing a duet?”

Yachi turns to stare at Kiyoko dubiously. “Really?” she asks, disbelief tinging her voice. “I-I don’t know if I’m ready-”

Kiyoko smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” she says calmly, “I think you are.”

Yachi blinks in surprise. “I-Ah, are you sure?” she says. 

Hinata gives Yachi a thumbs-up. “If there’s anyone who is capable of singing a duet, it’s you two!” he says loudly.

Yachi looks out into the audience. Patrons sit quietly, silently sending Yachi looks of encouragement. Yachi glances at her mother, who nods once and smiles.

“Well, okay,” says Yachi finally. “What should we sing?”

Kiyoko thinks for a moment. Then she turns to the jazz band. “Do you guys know ‘Blue Skies’?” she asks.

Nishinoya, Hinata, and the others nod quickly and grin. “Of course we know it,” says Nishinoya. “It’s a staple!”

Kageyama nods. “I can play it from memory,” he says matter-of-factly.

Kiyoko smiles and looks at Yachi. “Okay, then,” she says. “Are you ready?”

Yachi gulps and calms herself down as much as possible. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” she says. “Let’s start!”

Kageyama places his fingers on the piano once again and plays a sweet and familiar melody. Hinata adds percussion carefully, so as to not disturb the mood of the song. Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya join in and begin to fill in the piece. Tanaka picks up his trombone and sidles up to Nishinoya, discreetly integrating himself into the music. Kiyoko and Yachi glance at each other, take a breath, and sing,

_“Blue skies smilin' at me_  
Nothin' but blue skies do I see.  
Bluebirds (bluebirds) singin' a song (singin’ a song)  
Nothin' but bluebirds all day long.” 

\--  
Epilogue:

“You did so amazing!” shouts Hinata after the performance has ended. He jogs up to Yachi. “You should sing with us more often.”

Yachi blushes. “Ah, thank you!” she stammers. The rest of the band, including Asahi, Kiyoko, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima, gather around each other at the front of the stage. 

Kageyama nods his agreement. “Both of you should sing with us more often,” he says to Kiyoko and Yachi. 

Asahi laughs. “We can be a trio!” he says, serious about his statement.

Kiyoko smiles. Tanaka and Nishinoya clutch at their hearts, faking heart-attacks. 

“Kiyoko smiled!” they gush, falling over themselves.

Hinata suddenly notices people walking toward them. He recognizes them immediately, waving them over.

“Kenma! You came!” yells Hinata excitedly.

Kenma nods. “Hi, Shoyo,” he says softly. “You guys were really good.”

Hinata smiles broadly. “Thank you!” he answers.

Daichi looks up from his conversation with Yamaguchi and Sugawara and spots a familiar mop of disheveled, black hair. “Kuroo?” he says. “Wait. What are you doing here?”

Kuroo smirks. “Shrimpy over there invited Kenma to come see his jazz band, so I thought I’d tag along,” he explains.

Daichi and Sugawara exchange knowing looks with each other. Sugawara walks away and starts talking to Yamaguchi.

“Well, I’m glad you came,” says Daichi sincerely. “I hope you enjoyed it.” 

Kuroo looks around at the people in the circle. “I did. It was really amazing,” he states. He turns to his best friend. “Hey Kenma, maybe we should try something like this. You know, reel music. We could invite Bokuto and Akaashi.”

Kenma stares at Kuroo, opens his mouth to say something, and then sighs and returns to conversing with Hinata.

Daichi laughs. “He’s certainly excited about that notion,” he says jokingly.

Kuroo pretends to look affronted. “Why wouldn’t he be? After all, I have the greatest ideas,” says Kuroo.

The two turn to observe the rest of the group. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are talking with Ennoshita and Sugawara, Kageyama is standing awkwardly behind Hinata as Hinata speaks animatedly with Kenma, and Yachi and Kiyoko are laughing about Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s antics.

“You have good people here,” says Kuroo to Daichi.

Daichi nods and smiles. “Yeah,” he agrees, “we do.”

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> \- I used the song “Catch Me If You Can” from the Blood Blockade Battlefront anime OST. The song is sung by Ai Ninomiya, a phenomenal singer. The song is really good and the anime is also really good so yeah go watch it if you have time.
> 
> \- The version I used of “Blue Skies” is the Ella Fitzgerald version, but as a two-part song. The arrangement is really pretty! And it’s the way I’m used to singing it haha


End file.
